A Cloud's Melody
by Gemini of Hearts
Summary: Re:edit: Sierra Yuki ----- , the girl with many secrets, has left Seattle for a new life in Italy, to be a maid for Varia. Then she becomes their cloud and falls in love but doesn't realize it at all. Rated T for some bloody scenes, some swearing.
1. Hello, hello

Ello~ Sierraz here. I dun own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. -smile-

Based on a not-so-true story.

This is my first story 'kay. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Today is the day I leave home. I'll miss you Seattle. Just to go to Italy too. Hmm. This is how it all started._

**- Simple Flashback-**

"Oi, give that back you bastard," I screamed at that thief. _More like pedo-pervert._ _ I tried to catch up to him. Meh._

" Open box," I whispered. "Desi, that pedo-pervert stole my pocky," I told my little purple butterfly.

_I just wish he would leave me alone. Desi trapped him. Heh._

"Leave me alone Sierra-chan," he said with a raspy tone.

"ME! Leave you alone? Why don't you leave me alone pedo," I nagged at him.

_I smacked him. This was my usual boring routine. Nothing exciting really._

"LEAVE," I said in a Kanda-ish tone. _He whimpered and ran. _

_And then someone's hand was one my shoulder._

"Hello. You have talent would you like to jo-"

"Who are you?" I asked.

" I am a spy for Varia."

" Is that some sort of club or something?"

" U-uh... yea would you like to join?"

"Just to get away from that pedo-pervert, then YES!"

"Here take these plane tickets."

"But aren't these yours," I asked stupidly.

" Ah, I'll be here for a while so you take them."

_He was a suspicious man but kinda nice._

**-Flashback End-**

_So that's how it happened. I hate this plane. I had to sit next to a kid who wanted my drink. Annoying brat. Well at least I get to see an awesome place like Italy. Hmm... Suki knew I left and she is in charge of my house. I 'm glad she is my totally awesome best friend-maid person._

**-Moments Later-**

_I'm sick and tired of eating airline food. I totally sucks. The ride was crap. Where's that one guy who brings you to that one place you have to goand stuff? All I saw were a bunch of weirdos standing, looking like they were looking for someone._

**-Later-**

_I was dozing off again. I only woke up cuz a man with 3 hair colors came up to me._

" Do you know if a Sierra Yuki is here?"

_I glared at him._

" Ohh yea. Hmm. Well I saw her on the plane, walked out and STOOD RIGHT HERE FOR ONE HOUR!!" I sarcastically said to him.

" So you did see her?"

"I. Am. Her. Are you stupid or something?" I felt like smacking him to death.

" Ahh, Sierra-chan, nice to meet you." He smiled like a-a-a- can't think of a word.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled a fake smile.

" Oh dear, I have to introduce you to the others."

"O-o-others?" I asked .

_He pulled me towards the weirdo group. Were they the others?_

"This is Levi A. Than" He pointed to him.

" Meh...ugh." I said in disgust.

"Ushishishi~ Another person thinks you're ugly Levi."

"I'm not ugly, I probably scared her." Levi said.

_Him? Scary? Naw~ Ugly. Totally ugly._

" Are you some sort of mind reader," I asked the tiara wearing man.

"No, but I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

" That's Bel and Fran."

"Them?" I asked.

"Yes... NO!." He pointed to the prince and the guy who had a frog hat.

"Ohh~ The mind-reading prince and the cool haired frog," I said.

_I wondered, should I get highlights later?_

"And I'm Lus-"

"I'm hungry."

_I took a bite of my pocky. They just stared._

"You guys are really slow," I said in a monotone-like voice.

**-Moments Later-**

"Fran! Bel! Could you show Sierra-chan her room?"

"Why?" Bel questioned Lussuria.

"I'm cooking dinner."

"Fine, fine," Fran said in a monotone voice.

_Did he always talk like that? We were walking up the stairs. This place is so big. I just took my iPod out._

"Hey, hey this is your room," Bel tried to tell me.

**-Silence-**

_Bel took out a knife and threw it at my iPod._

**-More Silence-**

"You shouldn't have done that Bel-sempai"

"She deserved it. Ushishishi~"

_I just walked into the room. As I walked in, I threw a vase a Bel._

"You owe me an iPod Touch," I said.

"I dun wanna," Bel said like a child.

"Why not," I asked.

"Cuz I'm a prince," he laughed.

_What an un-normal laugh. Maybe I'll ask Suki to send me my other iPod._

"What. The. Crap," I said in awe.

"That's your room," Fran told me.

"I-it's... it's...it's way to fancy for my lifestyle. I guess I'll unpack later," I smiled.

_I'm so lazy. We all ran downstairs, I lost cuz I tripped. I think my inner-klutz is revealing itself._

**-Dining Hall-**

"Voiii! Who is that Lussuria!?"

"Ahh, she's Sierra-chan. She joined Varia today. As our maid!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" I screamed in terror.

_People know I'm a lazy bum and they also know I don't work. Do I even get paid?_

"He-hey, what's for dinner," I asked curiously.

"Lobster, wine and other fancy desserts we love," Lussuria said.

_Fancy-meter too high. Sierra has just lost her appetite. Who's the boss of this place?_

"Oh, Sierra-chan, that's Xanxus our boss." He pointed to the Boss.

_When I saw the boss, I felt like throwing wine at Squalo. So I did._

"Throwing glasses of wine feels nice," I said in a calm tone.

_The boss told me that I wasn't as worthless a the others. I felt glad._

_But he told me to clean it up. I got depressed. I just got up and walked away._

"Where are you going Sierra-chan?"

"Eh... I'm not hungry anymore," I lied.

_I was totally hungry. I just don't like lobster or wine. Do they know how old I am?_

"What's her problem," Levi asked.

_Lussuria just shrugged._

**-Midnight-**

_I snuck downstairs to make some tacos. I had to be careful cuz Bel was still awake and Fran was watching TV. Fran seemed like an innocent child who's older than me._

**-Later-**

_I finished making my tacos. Then I heard a sound coming from the staircase._

"Who's there," the monotone voice asked.

"Me," I told him.

"What are you doing down here," Fran asked.

"M-ma-making tacos and smoothies," I stuttered. " What about you?"

"I down here for a drink," Fran had said in a whiny tone.

"All you guys have here is wine. Do you guys have any drinks that doesn't make me drunk?"

"No," he said straightforwardly.

_That was kinda mean. I should buy some Coke or something._

"Well, goodnight maid," Fran said sarcastically.

"Later," I murmured.

_Hmm... My eyes felt like staying awake but I really wanna sleep. And so I did.

* * *

_

Was it gewd or totally suck-ish? Please review. =u=

**Note:** Pedo-pervert came from this stalker guy at my school. What a weirdo.

**Another note: **Desi is Sierra's butterfly, also short for Desire


	2. Torture and Crushed

**Warning: **I don't own Hitman Reborn. And also Reborn isn't threatening me either. Enjoy!

* * *

_I woke up on a couch. I remembered dozing off after Fran left. Did I sleepwalk?_

"Sierra-chan could you make breakfast," Lussuria asked.

"Eh-kay," I said in confusion.

_I just remembered I was a maid. Dammit._

"Does anyone want pancakes?"

"I do, peasant. Ushishishi~," Bel said.

"Ahh- pancakes. I'll take some," said Fran.

_Levi, Luss, and Squalo were gone. But where? And the way Fran said pancakes was cute. What am I thinking?_

"Where are the others," I asked Bel.

"They left."

"To where?"

"Can't tell you. Ushishishi~"

"Cuz you're a prince, " I said mockingly.

"Yes. Ushishishi~"

_Bel was totally worthless. Fran was watching TV. I never knew they had a TV._

**-Later-**

_While I made pancakes, Bel snuck up to the pancake plate and stole... pancakes._

"Bel! Don't steal the pancakes. And dun say 'Cuz I'm a prince'. Augh! I really don't like it here," I complained.

"You complain too much," Fran said.

_And then here's the torture._

"Polish my knives. Ushishishi~"

"WHERE ARE MY SWORDS YOU F***ING TRASH!!"

"Find my sunglasses."

"Get out of my face trash."

_I really dun get what Xanxus said but I didn't want to die today._

**-Moments Later-**

"Luss! Can I take a break already?"

"Of course you can Sierra-chan but you can't go out in that dress. Go change!"

"Fine," I smiled.

**-Later-**

_I walked downstairs in my ususal fall clothes, white skinny jeans, grey jacket, and brown boots. I had a feeling I was being stared at. Once I was out of sight, I ran. Why you ask? Varia is hell. For revenge, I'm gonna shave Levi's mustache off, but no one would really care._

I continued walking but I tripped on a rock.

"Stupid ro- uh-oh."

_And there they were, two big guys that looked like they were gonna kill me._

"Why did you topple our grandma," the first big one asked me.

"I did? What the crap how did she get there?!"

"We're gonna kill you!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"We don't care!"

"Eeeek! Oh well. Open box," I muttered.

_I really didn't want to kill them, but scare them. Why would I kill the innocent? I just let them run. They even carried their grandma. Man, this town looked abandoned. I was just sitting on the curb, Desi still out of its box, and my scythe out in the open. My ankle still hurts._

I heard footsteps. I stood up holding my scythe, still curious who it was.

_It was Bel._

"Bel?!"

"Yes peasant? Ushishishi~"

"Wha- How- Why are you here?"

"Looking for some sushi to eat."

"Do they even serve sushi here in this town?"

Bel shrugged. And I sat down before I could fall.

" Eh, Bel?"

" What peasant?"

"Why do you hide your eyes? Cuz my friend said people who hide their eyes are insecure."

"Cuz I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

_I felt like smacking his face. Maybe I will._

"And why didn't you say you could use them," Bel asked.

"Use what?"

"Rings, boxes. You even have a cloud flame. Peasants shouldn't keep secrets from a prince."

"How do you know about that?"

"Cuz I have one. Actually all of Varia has one. Ushishishi~"

"You guys shouldn't hide secrets from me."

**-Silence-**

"Bel could you carry me home?"

"Why should I peasant?"

"I'll ask Boss if I can kill you. I'm stronger than you think."

"You sound like the stupid froggy," he frowned.

"Fran?"

_Bel carried me on his back. His hair is so messy. He actually looks cute that way. Wait what the hell am I thinking? I don't like Bel do I? Cuz I have a feeling I like Fran. The leaves are falling again. It's that time of the year again.

* * *

_

Sierra does like both of them but who does she like more? Find that out next week or month maybe today.

Please review my friends.


	3. Bet

Sierraz here. Sorry for late update, had to renovate my totally awesome room. Also thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

I dun own Reborn! :D

* * *

"Bel... where are you bringing me? This doesn't look like HQ."

"Ushishishi~ We're going to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Hmm, ice cream's ok but what I really want is you to put me down," I commanded him.

"Ordering the prince. Do you really want to die? Ushishishi~"

"Hmm. Maybe. Not really. I just want to take this beautiful picture."

"Of me?"

"No~ Of the sky, idiot."

"I'm a princely genius."

" That doesn't even make any sense. Usually princes are stupid in my eyes. Always saving a princess. So cliche."

"You're cliche. Ushishishi~"

"Well at least I can sing," I bragged.

"Are you saying that I, a prince, can't sing?"

"Pretty much."

"I know I can sing better than you cuz I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

"Is that a bet," I asked.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Well fine. Loser has to be the winner's servant for a week," I said.

"Fine. Just hurry up and take your stupid picture already."

"Already did."

_I just made Bel look stupid._

"Hey, Yuki-san," a familiar voice said to me. I turned to see Suki.

"S-Su-Suki?!"

"Who's she," Bel asked me.

"She's my best friend, Suki. And why are you here in Italy?"

"To give you your iPod," she said innocently.

"I wanted you to mail it," I said.

"Aw~ You're so mean Yuki-san. I just wanted to give it to you personally and meet your new friends."

"Yea peasant-maid, why are you so mean? Ushishishi~"

"Shaddup Bel!"

"Peasant-maid? Are you guys role playing or something," she asked.

"No... I really am a maid."

"But Yuki-san never works."

**-Flashback-**

"Yuki-san, it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"I don't work, Suki. Just tell Alex and Sam the world is gonna explode if they don't wash them."

"Isn't that a bit too unrealistic?"

"Jes, jes it is, my friend. Just remember, Sierra Yuki does not work," I said in third person.

"Okie-dokie."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Wow, it must be a miracle for you to work. Since you abused Alex and Sam everyday, making them do all your chores and whatnot," she replied to her own comment.

"Ahh. The peasant never worked before. Ushishishi~"

"Shaddup. Dun make me smack you to death, Bel!"

"Yuki-san is still violent. I guess that'll never change."

"Was that an insult," I asked Suki.

"No~ Well here's your iPod. Don't break it."

"You sound like my mom."

"But you haven't lived with your parents in a while."

"True."

_Bel just looked at us. I'm seriously gonna kill him._

"Well are you two dating," Suki asked out of nowhere.

"Ew. A prince dating a peasant. I'd rather die," Bel said to her.

"You're a prince," she asked curiously.

"I have a crown, don't I?"

"That's nice."

_She doesn't even notice its a tiara? Me? And Bel? Together? No. Never. Yet I blushed at the thought._

"Yuki-san are you OK?" You look really red."

"Naw~ I'm fine." I walked down the stairs and tripped.

"I think my inner-klutz has just been released."

"You're just like Bronco," Bel said.

"Just help me up," I ordered Bel. Or Suki. Either one.

_They just stood there. Talking to each other. So I just got up myself. And walked away from their direction._

"Yuki-san. Where are you going?"

"Eh... To get some coffee. Or candy."

"Ushishishi~ Buy the prince something.," Bel ordered.

"Use your own money Bel," I glared at him.

"You're just a heartless introvert."

"Yea, I guess you're right but I'm still not buying him candy."

"OK, I guess. Oh and Bel told me about your singing bet. Why don't you guys have it now and let the 'servant' buy the candy," Suki suggested.

"Ushishishi~ I agree with that idea."

"I agree with that idea too Bel-sempai," Fran said out of nowhere.

"Fran?! How did you get here?! How," I questioned him.

"Levi-san won't let me in the kitchen to eat. So I decided to follow you guys."

"You were following me," I asked him.

"More like Bel-sempai. I wondered if he was gonna do some things to Varia's maid," he said in a monotone voice.

"You shouldn't follow a prince, you un-cute kouhai," Bel responded.

_Eh? Things? To me? Is all of Varia perverted?_

"Eh., Yuki-san."

"What?"

"Sorry I can't stay long, I need to leave. My mom's picking me up."

"Aw. That's sad. Why do you have to go," I wondered.

"I have to visit my sick aunt in Switzerland," she frowned.

"Well here's a going-away gift. Already." I handed her a camera.

_We both smiled. _

**-Later-**

_Suki already left. So a singing contest with Bel is whatever. Fran was our judge. And a bunch of civilians, I guess. We had to sing a random song on my iPod. We both had to sing Fireflies._

**-Later-**

_Looks like I won. Hehe. Bel was too off note and now he had to buy me candy. He'd better not eat it all or I'll smack him._

"What's taking him so long," I asked Fran.

"He might have gotten lost."

"Maybe."

_Bel had gotten lost. For 2 hours. I really don't see how you can get lost. What if... nevermind. Well me and Fran are totally bored. I felt like sleeping. But I didn't want to.

* * *

_

Well yea... -hasnoideawhattosay- Please review.

o

3

o


	4. Staring Contest and A Kiss

Sierraz here. Could've finished this earlier but I was reading a totally awesome book.

You know thanks for the reviews. Remember you are awesome and dun forget that.

Also remember that I dun own Reborn! Cuz if I did, then well I'd be dead. :D

* * *

"Fran~ I'm so bored."

"Then you should stop whining."

"You're a jerk. What does Varia even do for fun?"

"Hmm. Make fun of eachother?"

"You don't know?"

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Sierra-san why are you looking at the sky?"

"Cuz sunsets are pretty in Italy," I muttered.

"I guess they are pretty. But don't you know that looking at the sun will hurt your eyes."

"No," I said stupidly.

"Also if you're bored why don't we have a staring contest"

_A staring contest? He even told me that loser has to buy winner ice cream. I was hungry anyways._

"Ok, Fran its a deal," I smiled.

"Hmm. Ok Sierra-san are you ready?"

"You really don't have to call me that. Just call me Sierra."

_I really hate being called with an honorific or something. But that didn't stop people._

"Ok then Sierra-chan."

"Ugh. nevermind."

_The staring contest had started. Why does Fran's eyes show no emotion? I feel like hugging him right now. What the crap am I thinking? Am I really falling for a guy who doesn't show any emotions? Though his eyes and hair is pretty. And I overuse the word pretty. Maybe I should smack myself to death. But I'm not suicidal. I wanna get this over with so I just blinked._

"Sierra-chan lost. Now you have to buy me ice cream."

"Ugh... fine. What flavor do you want?"

"Hmm. I dunno." Smack'd

"Sierra-chan is mean."

"Thank you," I smirked.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Here's your ice cream, Fran."

"Ahh. Thank you Sierra-chan~ Where's your ice cream?"

"Not hungry anymore," I said straightforwardly.

"You can have some of mine," he said.

_My face just turned red._

"Either Sierra-chan is mad at me or she likes that thought."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Sierra-chan?"

I stood up. "I'm tired," I yawned.

"If you're tired, why don't you sleep?"

"How can I sleep when I'm outside waiting for my candy?"

_I felt sleepy so I just put my head on his shoulder. But why did I do that?_

"Sierra-chan must be really tired to do that."

_He was done with his ice cream already. And I just fell asleep. Why can't I sleep peacefully for once?_

"Bel-sempai, what took you so long?"

_I just couldn't sleep so I eavesdropped on them. Silently. Where was this conversation going anyways?_

"Sempai~what took you so long?"

Knife'd. "Don't question the prince. Ushishishi~"

-Awkward Silence-

_Really? Bel throws knifes at Fran, who doesn't seem to get hurt at all. Note to self: Smack both of them._

"Why is the maid asleep in front of the prince?"

"Don't you mean her princely servant?"

Knife'd.

_Go Fran. Hmm. Bel had to carry me back to HQ cuz he's my mai- Err... butler._

**-Moments Later-**

_As I woke up, I found Bel and Fran in my room._

"Bel-sempai, she woke up."

"Yea whatever. How do you work this thing?"

"Fran?!Why are you in my personal space? And Bel. Why are you playing on my Wii?"

"Cuz I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

"I'm here cuz the maid looks cute sleeping."

"Cute? ... Could you guys get out of my room?"

"No. I'm playing on the Wii. Ushishishi~"

"I won the bet Bel, get out of my room!"

"Bel-sempai made Sierra-chan mad."

"Open box."

"Ohh. So that's her box weapon."

"What is the peasant doing? Ushishishi~" Scythe'd.

"Since you guys won't get out of my room, I'll just stay in one of your rooms."

"Bye, Sierra-chan."

_Good, Fran left. Time to get rid of my princely mai- I mean butler._

"Bel where's my candy?"

"A dog ate it. Ushishishi~"

"That's the lamest excuse you've used in history."

"Fine, cuz I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

"That doesn't even make sense, you idiot!"

_He just walked towards me._

"Bel what are you doing?!"

_He just leaned down to kiss my forehead. I was shocked. _

"Well bye...uh"

_Maid?_

"My little princess. Ushishishi~"

_Princess? Little?! His?!

* * *

_

Sierra is just not the romantic type.

**Everyone: **Agreed.

Also thanks for reading! Please review and whatnot.


	5. Decode My Heart

Sierra here. And I dun ow- nevermind -copies and pastes (I dun own Reborn! :D) in everyone's heads- There problem solved.

I have no school today. So yea, thank you people.

_

* * *

_

Wha-why did Bel just do that? He just kissed me and left. I'm still shocked. All I want is a simple life with no complications. Yet those two made my life even harder. My black hair has a has a better life than I do. My thoughts are clouded.

**-Downstairs-**

"Lussuria, I'm not hungry anymore."

"Aww, but Sierra-chan~ You haven't eaten in 2 days."

"I don't eat fancy food," I murmured.

"Bel take Sierra-chan someplace where she can eat,"

"N-no I'll go by myself."

_I avoided Bel for 2 days but he still went anyways. Carrying me all the way there. Squalo went on a mission again. I wanna braid his hair._

"Stupid Bel. Put me down!"

"Hmm. No. Ushishishi~"

"Is it cuz you're a stupid prince?"

"No. And drop the stupid too, princess."

"Princess?"

**-Awkward Silence-**

_Falling in love is stupid. But why am I falling for Fran and Bel? Why? Just rewind to the first time, life's a tragedy. There are no happy endings in the game of life._

"Bel, you broke that promise."

"What promise? Ushishishi~"

"You have such a selective memory."

-Silence-

"You know the bet?"

"Kinda fuzzy on the details." Smack'd

"Also take your stupid tiara off."

"It's not a tiara, it's a crown."

"A tiara-looking crown," I muttered.

-Moments Later-

_Bel took me someplace to eat. And he kept saying it was a date. Stupid prince. I bet he couldn't tell the difference between Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus. I laughed inside my head._

"Bel, what happened two days ago?"

"That kiss?"

"No... The 2-hour wait for my invisible candy, you idiot."

**-Simple Flashback-**

Bel got the candy and was about to leave. But a man stole the candy. That man was killed by Bel. The police arrested him but he told them he was a prince. They believed him so they let him go. He went back to buy Sierra some more candy. But then a dog ate it and he ran out of money. The End.

**-End of Flashback-**

"You got arrested?"

"Yea. Ushishishi~"

"A dog really ate it?!"

"Yup."

"YOU GOT ARRESTED?!"

"You already asked that peasant."

"Sorry," I apologized sarcastically.

"Does the princess want another kiss? Ushishishi"

"N-no!"

_He kissed me anyways. And then I smacked him. What Suki said was true, I am a heartless introvert. I love both of them but I'll never admit it._

**-Varia HQ-**

"Ahh. You guys are back"

"Hey Fran," I smiled.

_I was glad to see him. _

"Did Bel-sempai do perverted things to you?"

"Stop asking dumb questions, stupid froggy," Bel responded.

"Stop it you two," I muttered. "Do I need to smack you guys?"

**-Later-**

_I was playing on my Wii. Then Fran suddenly appeared in my room._

"F-Fr-Fran? How did you get in here?"

"Door was unlocked."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Uh Fran, why don't you show any emotions?"

"I dunno."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Why are you eating my nachos?"

"I'm hungry. Can't you share?"

"No I can't."

"You know Sierra-chan,you live a more normal life than us here at Varia."

"I'm not normal, just simple. Life's just easier. Not having any worries in life at all."

"I think that was the most serious thing you said here at Varia."

"Was that an insult?"

"No. More like a compliment. You should be nicer."

"Tch."

"What are you thinking anyways?"

"That is top secret info, my friend," I said reluctantly.

_Fran just yawned. It was already 11:00. I just think that Fran should get out of my room._

"Sierra-chan you should go to sleep. Young people like you shouldn't stay up late."  
"Aren't you a young person?"

"That is top secret info, my friend," he imitated me.

"Eh-kay~ Fran you should get some sleep too."

"Hmm. No."

_He just held me like a kid holding a teddy bear. Again I was shocked. But a part of me liked it._

"Fran, could yo-"

_He just kissed me. I didn't smack him because well. No reason._

"Fran, I'm gonna kill you."

"Sierra-chan liked it."

"No I didn't!" I threw a book at him.

_Why do I have a book here in the first place? Great, now I really wished I hadn't joined Varia in the first place. But there is something I see in Fran and Bel. What?_

"Well night Sierra-chan."

"Good night," I said quietly.

**-Next Day-**

_I actually went to town alone for once. Fran and Bel were occupied. Thank you, awesome power of the Wii and God. I even gave my camera to Suki. So I felt bored. I'll just buy some drinks. No, not rum or wine, I mean Coke or something. What is a 17 year old supposed to do when they're bored?_

**-McDonald's-**

"Uhhh. Let's see I'll just take uh... some sweet tea."

"Finally you decide on something."

"Was that an insult," I asked with a murderous glare.

"No That'll be (insert amount of money) signorina."

"Eh-kay," I sighed.

_I have no idea what signorina meant._

**-2 Hours Later-**

_I found a store that sold Coke, bought some, and went back to HQ. I was now Varia's cloud guardian but I still had to be their maid. But oh well. Oh. And I did shave Levi's mustache off, well at least half of it. His manliness has drained away._

I opened the door. "Hello?"

_It was quiet. Too quiet. I just wanna go up to my room and finish that book I threw at Fran. I think it was Green Eggs and Ham. At times, I wonder if I will get somewhere in life._

I walked up to my room, still seeing Bel and Fran play on the Wii.

"Why are you you guys playing on Mario Party?"

"Cuz its awesome~"

"That's not a real answer, Bel," I sighed. "And also we only have two Wii remotes."

"Sierra-chan can play with me."

"Why does she get to play with you, stupid froggy?"

_Oh, here we go again. I just smacked them both and told them I couldn't play cuz I had to sleep. And they believed me. But they were still in my room. So I really couldn't sleep._

"Get out of my room."

"Sierra-chan is so mean."

"The princess really is mean."

"Princess?"

"Bel-sempai, Sierra-chan doesn't belong to you."

"Belong?"

_Now I feel more alert when I'm with Bel while I feel like I'm at home when I'm with Fran. Why couldn't I just go back in time so I can prevent that from happening? Time traveling is impossible anyways.

* * *

_

Ok. Well the next chapter is a secret. And I was really shocked when I was typing this. BEL GOT ARRESTED?! Still shocking. Anyways, please review. :D

Sierra really is a heartless introvert, smacking the ones she loves the most. Also too shy to admit her feelings. Still not the romantic type.

**Everyone:** Agreed.


	6. Secrets, Pranks and Dinosaurs

Guess who the soba eating man in his late teens is? If you chose Yuu-chan than you are right. I swear Squalo looks like Kanda.

I dun own Reborn! or Kanda. I wish I did own Kanda but he would murder me.

_

* * *

_

I had the weirdest dream ever. It was about dinosaurs taking over the earth. And eating humans while doing that. Freaky... I heard Squalo is back. It's hair-braiding time. But he does look familiar. Like a certain soba eating man in his late-teens. But Squalo is old, does he even like soba?

"Guys, can I eat soba?"

_No response. I walked around. Everybody was gone. Hmm. Come to think of it, I think they're on a mission. A long one. Oh well. I actually get some time to myself._

**-In Venice-**

"Wow," I yawned. "This place is so beautiful."

_When those guys come back, I need to ask them something. I hope Squalo lets me braid his hair. What if I never joined Varia? Hmm. I would be at school, trying to murder Pedo-pervert, play pranks on Alex and Sam, and being anti-social-ish. I just realized we had a big house in Tokyo. Mom lives there. Dad's at D.C for his job. I lived a pretty awesome life. Then I saw a guy painting a picture. Maybe joining Varia wasn't bad afterall. But they never told me what Varia was._

"Venice is just too beautiful. Maybe dinosaurs are taking over the earth."

_Riding a gondola was just too awesome. But I had nothing to do. Well time to get back to HQ. Helicopter or private jet? Maybe I walk but that'll take days, helicopter it is._

**-Days Later-**

"Finally you guys are back, I ja-"

"The princess did miss us. Ushishishi~"

"Shaddup Bel! And no I didn't. Oh by the way, I jacked the helicopter."

"Why did you do that," Lussuria asked me.

"I wanted to visit Venice. It's so beautiful there."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Oh yea, Squalo can I ask you something, well actually three things?"

"VOI! What are they then?"

"Can I go visit someone in Tokyo?"

"NO!"

"Mission One Failed. Then can I braid your hair?"

"VOI! Why would I let you braid my f***ing hair!?!"

"Cuz its long. Also, what is Varia?"

**-Silence-**

_They didn't tell me what Varia was or its purpose. Also how come I don't have a jacket? They all had one except me. Oh well, there's no use in complaining. It was quiet for a moment._

"I'm serious, what is it?"

**-Silence-**

_They just left. Time for me to snoop around. They seemed very suspicious. Can I trust them? I heard the name Vongola when they were talking. That sounded funny. Vongola, Vongola. Sounds like gondola. I'll go on the Internet._

**-Sierra's Room-**

"Vongola," I said while typing.

I read, '_Vongola is the most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy.'_

"M-mafia? All of Italy? And on its crest it has a clam on it?!"

**-Dinner-**

"I'll take some c-cl-clams."

"But we're not having seafood today, Sierra-chan."

"Shaddup Fran. Its just a sudden craving."

_I never wanted clams but Vongola, Mafia, ITALY. I was still shocked. More shocked than Fran kissing me. Usually I never eat with Varia and I also smuggled snacks into my room. But today I didn't do my usual routine._

"I hate you people," I whispered to myself.

"Hmm. Sierra-chan?"

"Nothing, Fran."

"Ok."

_I couldn't stay quiet. I suck at keeping secrets accept for certain ones I don't wanna mention._

"I know your secret."

"What secret? Ushishishi~"

"You guys are part of Vongola. I was eavesdropping and used the Internet."

"She figured out pretty fast, right Bel-sempai."

"Yea. Ushishishi~"

_I got a jacket finally? I'll never wear it though. Too big._

"But seriously, A CLAM?!"

_My night was very awkward. I just realized Levi grew his 'stache back. Darn it!_

**-Sierra's Room-**

"I'll never admit that I h-"

"You'll never admit that you what," asked Fran.

"Unlocked door?"

"Yup."

_Bel was with him. I was still avoiding Bel, or at least trying to. I felt tense._

"Uh, Bel?"

"What? Ushishishi~"

"What color are your eyes?"

_My eye were a dull gray but I dun care. I'll never hide my eyes, it usually makes me klutz-y_

"Why would I want to tell a peasant my eye color?"

"Hmm. Ok, I guess. Fran your eyes are a pretty color."

_I turned to see that he was ignoring me and eating some of my potato chips._

"Fran," I said in an angry tone. " Those are my potato chips."

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. "Can't you share?"

"No I can't, its one of my many flaws in life."

"Sierra-chan does not know how to share and she's lazy."

_I, once again, threw a book at him and now I was calm. Dang, I'm bipolar._

"The prince wants to play with the princess. Ushishishi~"

"Bel-sempai, stop thinking perverted thoughts. Sierra-chan has t-"

"Where is she?"

"Sempai, she had to braid Squalo's hair."

"Ushishishi~ She's gonna die."

"But wouldn't that mean you don't have a princess."

**-Silence-**

"You look funny when you think Sempai." Knife'd.

**-The Next Day-**

"What did you do to Squalo? Ushishishi~"

"You'll see. Hehe."

"It's obvious that everyone can see it, but Bel-sempai can't." Knife'd.

"Eh that's was mean Bel," I said while grabbing one of the knifes out of the frog hat.

"Thank you, Sierra-chan."

_I took the knife out and washed it._

"Ushishishi~ The princess cleaned my knife."

"Shaddup Bel," I muttered while spreading butter all over my toast with it.

"You used one of Sempai's knives to butter you toast?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"The prince will kill you peasant."

"Hmm. You seem to call me peasant in a bad mood but princess in a good mood. That's freaky."

"Ushishishi~ Do you want to die now?"

"Ahh. More pretty knives."

_I threw the buttery knife at Levi by accident._

"VOI! What the hell is going on around here?!"

"Hello my anti-social humbug," I said waving to Squalo.

_Lussuria handed a mirror to Squalo. He started screaming at me. And I took a picture of him. _

"I was forced to tie you hair just so you can look like Ka-"

"VOI! I'm gonna murder you!"

"Levi forced me to. I'm innocent! Please don't kill me," I acted.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna kill you Levi!"

_Squalo kicked Levi and tried to murder him. Lussuria was trying to prevent Squalo from murdering Levi. I laughed. He never knew it was me. He never will._

**-Later-**

"Bel, do I really have to w-"

"Yes you have to wear it. And you can't take it off. Ushishishi~"

"Bel, you're so mean," I sighed."Anyways, what if it falls off?"

**-Silence-**

_Bel just held me in his arms. I slipped out of his arms. I needed to sleep anyways. So I just kicked him out of my room. I locked my door so no intruders (Fran and Bel) can get in._

"This moment is perfect," I said while staring into the moon. "Maybe dinosaurs are taking over my life."

* * *

Yes, dinosaurs. Sierra has taken a liking to Varia. I just noticed that a clam was on the little Vongola symbol. Poor Sierra. Has to wear a tiar- crown thing.

Well thanks for reading and please review.

PS: I get to eat. *⌐*


	7. Eighteen

Late-ish Update due to party and severe laziness. -smacksmyself-

Anyways, I will never own Reborn. Cuz if I did, you people would murder me. :D

* * *

"Sierra-chan, wake up."

"Yea princess. Ushishishi~"

"Huh? How did you guys g-"

_My door was destroyed. I felt really cold. Oh right, I slept outside._

"Y-you guys destroyed my door?"

"No. We hired Levi-san to destroy the door."

"That's still the same thing isn't it?"

"No. Ushishishi~"

"You guys are annoying."

"The prince is not annoying. Ushishishi~"

"Yes you are, Sempai." Knife'd.

"Anyways, I'm going down to eat."

_They ran downstairs before I did. Bel dropped his box. Should I do the right thing or should I throw it out the window? Do the right thing, Sierra. You might get killed._

"Bel. Bel! BEL!!"

_Is he deaf? At least he came. Idiot prince._

"What is it, princess? Ushishishi~"

"You dropped your box.," I said while handing it to him.

"The princess deserves a kiss. Ushishishi~"

"No, the 'princess' deserves a foot massage."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Can you let go of me, Bel? I wanna eat."

"No. Cuz I'm a prince. Ushishishi~"

"Just cuz you wear a tiara, it doesn't mean you are a prince."

"Its a crown."

_He is so annoying. I don't even think he is smart. He seems so stupid._

"I'm hungry Bel. If you don't let go I'll murder you."

"The princess is angry."

_He let go? After that stupid threat? I could've done that ten minutes ago. Oh well, no use moping._

**-Moments Later-**

"W-wh-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

"Bel-sempai did it."

"Fran did it. Ushishishi~"

"I'm gonna smack you guys to death."

"But we're still redecorating."

"Where's my stuff?"

"Outside. Ushishi~"

"All of them? Outside? Just so you guys can redecorate?"

"It was sempai's idea."

"Why do I have to put up with you guys? I'll be jacking the helicopter."

"Why? Ushishishi~"

"Cuz I said so."

**-A Few Days Later-**

"Ahh. Its looks so prettyful."

"Prettyful? Technically, doesn't that mean beautiful?"

"Shaddup Fran."

"The prince helped alot. Ushishishi~"

"Actually Bel, you helped the least. You were so busy throwing knives at Fran, I had to do most of it."

"Bel-sempai doesn't know how to work." Knife'd.

"You guys are so... ugh."

"Royal?"

"Bad examples for little children?"

"N-no. Annoying is more like it. At least we finished my room in time."

"Is something bad gonna happen?"

"Maybe. I really dunno. I'm turning 18 tomorrow."

**-Silence-**

"Eighteen," they both said.

"Yeah, eighteen. Is something wrong with that age?"

**-Silence-**

"You know what, I'll just go and get some chicken and let you guys stare at the sun."

_That's what they get when they wonder about my age~ I do remember something though, something that will make me scared of eighteen. But I forgot. What was it anyways?_

-Moments Later-

"Hmm. I still wonder if they are still in my room."

_The sky is beautiful tonight. That makes me wonder. Where am I?_

"Dammit. I totally wished I had learned Italian instead of Spanish."

_I saw a person walk by. Maybe I could ask him where I'm at._

"Uh sir, do you know where I'm at?"

"Si prega di parlare italiano."

"What? Uh, mi no hablas italiano."

_Uh that was Spanish. Man, I'm stupid. That man just left. Maybe I should call Lussuria to pick me up or something. But once again, I tripped over a rock. Instead of almost killing a grandma, I broke my cell. I'll just ask someone who knows English._

"Does anyone here know English?"

**-Silence-**

"I give up."

"Uh..."

"YOU. Why are you here?"

_I just ran. Why was he here? That stupid pedo. I should just get a restraining order._

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"

_The day before my birthday sucked. I called one of Varia's henchmen and how did I get a phone? I jacked it from some guy I ran into five minutes ago._

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"Thank you. I'm actually glad to be back here."

"Sierra-chan~ Why didn't Bel or Fran tag along?"

"They were in my room staring outside. I could've died if I didn't jump on that gondola."

"Princess jumped onto a gondola?"

"Yea, just to escape that stupid pedo-pervert. How did he know I was here?"

"Anyways, Bel?"

"Y-yes princess?"

"Can you teach me Italian?"

"A fake prince can't teach you anything." Knife'd.

"Shaddup Fran." Smack'd.

"Stop it. You know what I quit."

"From Varia," they asked curiously.

"No. From learning Italian."

"Sierra-chan also gives up easily," Fran noted. Smack'd.

**-Tomorrow-**

"Why is he in front of this mansion?"

_I ran into a different room. Fran's room to be exact. It looks so... plain.  
_

"Fran, could you let me hide in here?

"Why?"

"_He_ has arrived. Please?"

"Fine. Only cuz you're Sierra-chan."

I blushed lightly. "Where can I hide?"

* * *

Finally, pedo-person arrived. I still can't think of a perverted name for him. Anyways, thanks for reading.

o

D

o

Post-it Notes are dangerous. Never mess with them.


	8. Plan: Fake Party

Ello~ Well thanks for like the reviews and stuff. You know the drill:

I DUN OWN REBORN! Or a pineapple club. -- I wish.

Quack! That'll be $ please. Jk

_

* * *

He just pushed me in his closet._

"Tell me what happens if he tries to look in this closet, tell Lussuria to rape him."

"Sierra-chan is perverted."

_I really wanted to smack him but Pedo was already inside._

**-Downstairs-**

"Where is Sierra?"

"She doesn't want to see you. Ushishishi~"

"How do you know?"

"Cuz she's not here anymore," stated Fran.

"Then where is she?"

"Hmm, I think she left with my master to a pineapple club," Fran lied.

"She also left to buy a pineapple crown for her prince. Ushishishi~"

"Pineapple club? Where's that?"

"In Tokyo," Fran lied again.

_I heard their little argument. Pineapple club? Are you serious, Fran? I dunno who your master even is. Maybe he has pineapple hair. I suddenly have a craving for pineapples now. Do they really have pineapple crowns?_

"Oh, so Sierra already left?"

"Yes. Ushishishi~"

"You guys are lying. She couldn't have left that fast."

"Did you know that she is the fastest escape-person in the world?"

"Froggy, I even know that is not true."

"But Bel-sempai, she made her escape get-away on a gondola and is already in Japan."

**-Silence-**

"That's pretty professional, don't you think?" Knife'd.

"Sierra shouldn't be hanging around you people."

"Who said? Ushishishi~"

"I did."

"Well, I'm a prince."

**-In Fran's Closet-**

"What am I doing in here? Darn it, I forgot."

_Whatever, I'll just get out and ask Lussuria to make some pineapple smoothies. Do they even exsist?_

"Lussuria! Can we make some pineapple smoothies?"

"Ok, Sierra-chan~"

**-Downstairs-**

"As I was saying, do we even have any pineapples?"

"No, we don't. Sorry, Sierra-chan~"

"That sucks. I've always wanted to try a pinea-"

**-Awkward Silence-**

"YOU! What are _you _doing here?"

"Sierra, I'm here to bring you back to Seattle."

"Who said I wanted to go back?"

**-Silence-**

"Anyways, go Lussuria! Rape that stalker!"

"You're not serious, are you princess?"

"You're right I'm not serious, Bel. I'm going upstairs, besides the party almost starts."

"Ushishishi~ Froggy did you hand out all the invitations," Bel asked sarcastically."

"Yes I did, sempai. Alot of people are going to show up."

"Anybody without an invitation will die by Xan-su's hand."

**-Later-**

_Our lies had that bastard confused. Now all Fran has to do is make illusions of people and then Xan-su will murder that bastard. Hehehe._

"Bel! Do I still have to wear the crown for the party?"

"Yea. Ushishishi~"

"Can I take this hat off now, sempai?"

"Go kill yourself. Ushishishi~"

"Fran, why don't you just make an illusion to make it look like you took it off?"

**-Silence-**

"Hmm. I never thought about that. Thank you Sierra-chan."

"But you're not going to or I'll kill you. Ushishishi~"

"Bel you are so mean."

**-Fake Party-**

"Hey Froggy, do you know where the princess is?"

"Why?"

"Cuz the prince is bored."

"Sempai, you are so per-" Knife'd.

"Ugh... do I really have to wear this, Lussuria?"

"But you look so cute~" Smack'd.

"Hey guys~"

"Hey pri-"

"What?"

**-Awkward Silence-**

"I told you so, Lussuria. This dress is so hideous."

"But Sierra-chan~"

"Don't Sierra-chan~ me, I'm changing."

_This dress made me look like some slut. I'm just changing into my stupid suit. Lussuria still thinks we're really having a party._

"Sempai, the _guests_ have arrived."

"Ushishishi~"

"As I was saying, hey guys."

"Hey Sierra-chan. Why are you in tha-"

"Say one word and I'll cut your head off with my scythe."

_I know that HE is gonna show up. So I'll just have to convince Xan-su to eradicate him for me._

"I need to talk to Xan-su now."

"Sierra-chan, you shouldn't call him that. He'll murder you."

"I can't die, " I said sarcastically.

**-Xanxus' Room-**

"Boss?"

"What scum?"

"Ok? Well there's this guy and can you destroy him?"

"....."

"I won't call you Xan-su anymore if you do."

"....."

"He is a threat to our totally awesome and super strong boss that makes things go 'KAPLOW!!' and he's awesome."

"....."

_I now had to do this, the best way to bribe someone._

I took out a wad of cash and poked him on the shoulder with it.§

"Nevermind, I'll just ask Sharkbait."

**-Downstairs-**

"Where have you been, princess? Ushishishi~"

"I couldn't convince him. Or Sharkbait."

"Sierra-chan sucks at convincing people." Smack'd.

"Only if there was someone who could be bribed easily."

"Just like Mammon."

"Who's Mammom, Bel?"

"He is my predecessor."

"Ohh."

**-Later-**

"What the crap. _He_ is here."

"Maybe we should kill him. Ushishishi~"

"Bel, I've tried that so many times."

"Hmm," Me and Bel thought at the same time.

"Why don't you guys jus-"

"Shaddup Froggy, we're thinking."

_I suddenly felt someone holding my arm. I turned to see it was HIM._

"Let go of me bastard!"

"Sierra, why are you with these bad people? And my na-."

"Cuz I said so!" I kicked him, tripped and fell onto Fran.

"Sorry Fran."

"Ahh. Its ok, Sierra-chan."

_Agh... why doesn't this guy give up. I do remember him getting jealous ea- I have an idea. I dun wanna, but I have to. I'm gonna burn myself after this._

"Hmm. I wish I wasn't in this situation."

"What situation, princess?"

"Ugh... How am I gonna do this," I said ignoring Bel.

"Is Sierra-chan talking to herself?"

_How am I gonna do this? This is so crappin' hard. I hate this. I thought I heard Fran and Bel talk. Must've been my imagination._

"Huh? Did you guys say something?"

"Sierra-chan doesn't pay attention."

"Hehe, sorry. Deep-thinking right now."

_That guy is so annoying. Now I'm just gonna call him... a bastard. He should be grateful._

"Come on Sierra let's go home."

"Who said you can call me Sierra? You have to call me Master or Ultimate Dictator of the Universe."

_Yes ultimate dictator of the universe. I'm totally awesome like that. --- Self-centered._

"Well if you're not gonna come, I'll just take you by force."

_I weigh like a gazillion pounds. But I was still surprised that I moved like 8 inches._

"Uhh... Guys could you help me before I get kidnapped? Err.. I mean HELP ME NOW!!"

"Ok princess. Ushishishi~"

"Fine, fine."

"Hey guys. Guess what?"

"What," Fran and Bel said in unison.

"The party is over already. That's weird."

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Please review. And I'm serious, a pineapple club and UDotU

§ Yea, you know Tsuna at Mafia land, bribing that one guy. Just picture that but with Xan-su and your image of Sierra.

She totally failed.

o

D

o

Sharkbait! Ooh haha~


	9. Confusion and Crepes

Jes, hello my readers. I wish I could eat some cheesecake.

Well anyways, enjoy! :o

* * *

"Uh, Sierra-chan. I got tired and the illusion disappeared."

"....."

"Even I know that. Ushishishi~"

"So, I forgot our own plan?"

"Pretty much. Ushishishi~"

"So its true," I snickered.

"What's true, princess?"

"D-don't call her her princess!"

"I'll do whatever I want peasant."

"I do have short term memory loss!"

"I think we noticed Sierra-chan."

_I was glad my first plan failed. Time for plan two. This will be a suprise. Heh, I'm still gonna burn myself after this._

"Yo, bastard. Let go of me or else I'll..."

"You'll do what Sierra? You can't do anything."

_Can't. Do. Anything. That is it. I'm gonna eradicate him. Or better yet, torture him, until he dies._

"Hey guys can you uhh... get him away from me?"

"We're too lazy." Kick'd.

"Sierra-chan that hurt."

"I dun care, I won't say sorry until you get him away from me."

"Fine. Bel-sempai, can you help?"

"Why? Ushishishi~"

"Your princess will leave your princely side," he said sarcastically.

_That was... very convincing. It made Bel mad at how that bastard took my tiara and threw it out the window._

"Bel, please?"

"Ushishishi~ Only cuz I need the princess."

"Sempai, you are such a per-" Knife'd.

_I already broke free of his grip. I think my arm just got skinnier. As he tried to grab me again..._

'Fran, illusion time.'

"Okay. Bel-sempai, is it okay with you?"

"What's okay?"

"This."

_I took his crown. And switched it with my spare one. And so the illusion started._

"Hello... uh princess. Ushishishi."

"Who are you calling princess, princess?"

_He had no idea that this was just an illusion .Bel didn't know that he looked like me and I looked like him. His laugh is hard to imitate. Only we can see past the illusions. Well Fran can too but no one else can._

"I'm sorry, Bel," I whispered.

"What?"

_I jumped out of the window but I landed on my face. I'm so not professional. Bel's gonna be mad at me once he finds out. I should of done plan B instead._

**-Later-**

"Hey guys, I got some chi-" They stared at me.

"Hello princess~"

"H-h-hey Bel. Are you ok or something?"

He took a knife out. "Yea I'm fi-"

"I'm going up." I placed his crown on the table.

"What's wrong with you," Levi asked.

"Do any of you care at all?" They looked at me in confusion.

"Nevermind."

**-Two Hours Later-**

"I think I'm hearing things or is that singing?"

_I walked into Bel's room to find a sleepy prince. I poked his forehead. I have a better idea, I tried to move his bangs so I can see his eyes. But his hand grabbed mine to prevent me from seeing it. Darn..._

"Hey Bel."

"What are you doing in here, princess?"

"Well, I heard singing and it sounded so be-"

"And why were you trying to move my hair?"

"Could you stop crushing my hand? Your room looks like it was painted with blood. So evil and scary."

"Looks like the princess is scared. Ushishishi~"

"I really wanted to see your eyes cuz I dunno if you even have eyes."

"You're stupid. Of course I have eyes. Ushishishi~"

"Oh and were you singing?"

"No, I was lis-"

"Cuz if you did, it sounded nice."

"Stop interrupting the prince!"

**-Silence-**

"You know you don't have to be mean," I said sarcastically.

"Ushishishi~"

"Is that a throne?"

"Only princes get thrones, peasant."

"Oh so I'm now demoted to peasant. I'm leaving. This place is creepy."

_This place looks more like a haunted house than a prince's room. Bel was singing. I heard him! Ahhh!_

"Uhh... Bel did you know about that illusion?"

"What illusion?"

"You looked like me while I looked like you, and I jumped out of the window and landed on my face."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What happened to that bastard?"

"Levi kicked him out."

"Well either way, I'm still sorry for stealing your tiara."

"... Ushishishi~ Its a crown."

"Whatever."

_I had a feeling that I forgot something._

**-Next Day-**

_I wanted to go home so me and my friends would sing silly songs. But we'd still... it's just too sad to remember._

"Darn. I forgot."

"Forgot what, princess? Ushishi~"

"You're an idiot."

"Sempai, her hair isn't tied like usual."

"You must be an idiot but no, that's not it."  
"Then what is it Sierra-chan."

"That's a secret."

_I had to leave so I could visit him. And smack him for still mourning. Idiot assassin._

**-Later-**

"But Sierra-chan~ why are you leaving?"

"I gotta visit a friend."

"More like escaping the torture we call Varia." Smack'd.

"Shaddup Fran. I really have to visit a friend and smack his face!"

"Is she talking about that one guy that tried to bring her back to Seattle?"

"Let's follow her. Ushishishi~"

"Sempai, you're such a p-"

"If you say anything other than prince, I'll kill you."

"Prince."

"Isn't better that way? Ushishishi~"

"Uhh."

**-At Some Place-**

"Aiden! Are you here?!"

"Sierra-sama hasn't changed a bit."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't depressed anymore."

"I wasn't depressed." Smack'd.

"You are such an idiot, everybody knew you were sulking."

_Aiden is such an idiot! Aaah! Just cuz Ally-cho was shot to death doesn't mean you can mope yourself to death._

"Ugh... Let's just go get some ice cream."

"You do know my weakness, Sierra-sama."

"Hmm, Sierra-sama isn't enough. I wanna foot massage."

"You are joking right?"

"No."

"Ahhhhhh!! You are selfish."

"Not my fault that you lost the bet."

"You cheated."

"Tch. No I didn't. You said loser serves the winner for 5 years."

"That was a stupid thing I did."

"No wonder you're not in college."

**-Silence-**

"I am in college, stupid Sierra-sama!"

"Was that an insult to her totally awesomeness?"

"N-no."

"But the word stupid was used before my name."

"Gulp." Smack'd.

"Anyways Assassin, I've been feeling sick, do you have some medicine?"

"Do you still think that I carry medicine around?"

"M-maybe."

**-Background-**

"Bel-sempai, who's that guy?"

"Who knows? Ushishishi~"

**-Silence-**

"Bel, Fran. Get out!"

"My, my Sierra-chan. How'd you know we were here?" Smack'd.

"Cuz I just do. And why are you guys following me?"

"Bel-sempai l-" Knife'd.

"Likes crepes."

"Bel, you like crepes? Me too!"

"Sierra-sama, who are they?"

"Ok old man, that's Bel and Fran. They're assassins too."

"I'm not an old man, Sierra-sama!"

"Well you're older than me by alot. And your hair looks silver."

"S-so!"

"Now go get us some crepes, minion."

"Yes Sierra-sama!"

"You guys sure do argue alot," a monotonous voice said.

_Aiden may have been an assassin before I did but he's still weak. Haha._

"Ushishishi~ So the princess has a minion."

"Yea, so?"

"Sierra-chan, is having a minion even legal?"

"Maybe."

"And why did you call him Assassin?"

"Cuz he is one. Before I was at least."

"Ushishishi~ looks like the princess is hiding secrets again."

"That's cuz I'm Number One."

_I am number one and they'll never know why.  
_

* * *

Aiden is a wimpy assassin, who must serve Sierra. You'll get to know more about Sierra later, but...

Thanks for reading! Please review and stuff.

Ciao~


	10. Arguments and Her

_'Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama_~' Oh hey guys... Oh yea, did you guys know I forgot the little disclaimer thingy-mabob in the last chapter?

Well, I dun own Reborn! TWICE!!

o

D

o

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, that girl looks like a princess!"

"Yes she does, now come on. Let's go get your father."

"Okay!"

_I really feel all weird inside. Hmm. I must be hungry._

"Princess? I don't see a princess," I murmured.

"You're the princess. Ushishishi~"

"I really don't consider myself as one."

**-Silence-**

"Anyways, where are you idiot-assassin?!"

"Hiding," he said while walking towards me.

"If Ally-cho was here, she would Ally-choke you to death."

_And that's how Ally got her nickname. She chokes people to death. Not really though but, she like uh... yea._

"You are really mean, Sierra-sama."

"No one cares."

"Sierra-chan, who is Ally-cho?"

"She's a dead friend. A part of our family has shattered, ever since she died."

"She was like the bright shining sky who cheered everyone up. It's all my fault," Aiden said.

Smack'd. "You just don't let go of the past, don't you idiot." It was _their_ fault."

"Sierra-sama, you are a jerk." I glared at him. "I mean she's awesome."

"That's right. But you are still weak."

"Ushishishi~"

**-Silence-**

"Aiden, you came here for a reason right?"

"Uh-huh, Sierra-sama."

"What is it then?"

"Sierra-chan is impatient."

"Ugh. What?"

"I came to tell you that I fou-"

"Sempai, can I take my hat off yet?"

"Hmm... no. Ushishishi~"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I'm a prince. And peasants obey the prince."

"Hey guys..."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Yes Sierra-chan?"

"Princess?"

"SHUT UP!"

"You can't order me around. Ushishishi~"

"Oh I forgot... Cuz you're a prince? Well then you fake un-princely prince, you are so sel-"

"I am not a fake and I'm not un-princely, peasant. Ushishishi~"

"Peasants don't exist in the 21st century!"

"Ushishishi~ I'll turn you into a cactus."

"You're a cactus! With all your hair sticking out like that, you look like some psychopath."

"Sierra-sama! I need to tell you that Lily came here."

_Lily?! God, no. Save me. AHHHH!_

"Why does she try to make my life so horrible? Thinking she's a princess, she has issues."

"Yes she does. Just like your friend, Bel."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"He's not my friend."

"But you guys are like always together, right?"

"Princes don't hang out with peasants."

"And I don't hang out with idiot princes."

"Ushishi-"

"Not this again! Sierra-sama, Bel! Stop fighting!"

"Looks like you aren't that weak."

"Peasant, the next time you interrupt the prince, I'll cut you up. Ushishishi~"

"You can't talk like that to Aiden!"

"S-Sierra-sama?"

"Only I can talk to him like that."

"Still heartless aren't you?"

**-Later-**

"So Aido, where are you staying at?"

"Hmm. I dunno."

"Still an idiot, aren't you?"

"Sierra-chan, who's Li-"

"That's none of your business, Fran."

"Sierra-sama... he just wanted to kn-"

"I don't care. I'm gonna get some ice cream."

"So Aiden-sempai. Who's Lily?"

"Ahh, she's a girl who tries to make Sierra all jealous but it usually never works."

**-Silence-**

"Except for this one time when Sierra met this guy and Lily took him away from her."

"Sierra-chan actually liked someone?"

"Yea, after that she was silent unlike her happy-go-lucky self. But she got over it."

"Do you like her?"

"No. I liked her friend Ally." Aiden noticed Bel was silent.

"Hey, did you guys know Sierra-sama was spoiled like a princess?"

"That's incredible. She never acted like a princess at Varia."

"Idiot assassin... Talking about me again? I'll cut your head off!"

"She was behind you all this time?"

"Yea, I couldn't find any ice cream I like so I came back." I felt a knife on my shoulder.

"Bel?"

"Ushishishi~ Now princess, take back those words and I'll forgive you."

"Why? You... No, never."

"Ushishishi~"

**-Silence-**

"You know Bel," I said faintly. "You just dug your own grave."

_At least it didn't hit my neck, or I'd be insane right now._

"Sierra-sama... you should go see her."

"Who?"

"Your mom."

"She's all the way in Tokyo and my dad is traveling around the world!"

"..."

"What kind of parents leave their child in Seattle while they're away doing something?!"

"The kind that knows you can take care of yourself," Aiden said bluntly.

"I never guessed that. Anyways, let's go home guys."

"Can I stay at Varia HQ too?"

"No," I said while slamming a book on his head.

_My parents just spoiled me rotten and than let me stay with my friends in Seattle. When I see them again I'll... tell them that they're the best parents in the world._

**-Tomorrow-**

_I love Yuu-chan. Yes to all you people inside my head, I'm reading it... again. I'm also listening to some music._

"The prince is bored. Entertain me princess. Ushishishi~"

"..."

_Entertain? I really don't wanna know what entertain means in his book. Should I talk to him or should I just pretend he isn't there. I choose option 2._

"Hey, princess. Don't ignore me." He threw a knife.

_It almost hit my iPod. But i blocked it with my hand. The blood fell into my drink._

"Tyki reminds me of someone, I swear."

"Hey princess, stop ignoring me."

"Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama~"

"What?"

"Huh? Bel what are you doing in my room?"

"Cuz the prince is bored. Ushishishi~"

"Well, just play video games or something. Don't come near me when I'm ticked off."

"About our little fight?"

"No. Cuz that picture frame is crooked."

_Cendrillon played. Me and Bel were silent. I drank my own blood. Am I a vampire? I wanted to say sorry but Sierra doesn't lose ever._

"The princess is stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I'm actually passing Spanish class," I muttered.

"Why are you listening to this stuff anyways?"

"Cuz I like music. And its awesome. Do you even listen to music?"

"Yes. Ushishishi~"

"What kind of music?"

"... Why should I tell you?"

"Cuz you really don't listen to music. How 'bout I get you an iPod and download songs for ya?"

"Ushishishi~ I'd rather die than accept something pathetic from a peasant."

"Suit yourself. Oh and could you get me a Coke?"

"Peasants can't order princes around."

"Fine, fine. I'll get it myself. Tch, lazy prince."

"I am not lazy."

"Yea you are. Actually, all of Varia is. Making me do everything. I need some sushi."

**-Silence-**

"Its like a reverse rainbow. I'm usually making people doing whatever I want cuz I'm the boss. I'm glad I don't have to stay in Seattle for the rest of my life and WHERE IS MY iPOD!?"

_Oh my crap. Bel actually is listening to my music and humming the melody to it. The 'surprised arrow' has just shot my mind._

"Bel?"

"Hmm, princess?"

"Why do you have my iPod?"

"Cuz the prince is bored."  
"I don't care if you're bored or not. Give it back," I demanded.

"Hmm, no way. Ushishishi."

"Oh your totally awesome, smart, princely prince, could you give my iPod back," I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm. No."

"Aww... Why not?"

_I sound like a child. Well I am one actually... wait an eighteen year old child? Well, my way of thinking is childish... What was I thinking again? Oh yea, I sound like a child._

"I'm going to Fran's room. He'll actually be nice to me."

**-Silence-**

"Unlike a certain idiot prince."  
"Drop the idiot, peasant. Ushishishi~"

"If I do, then would all of you guys stop belittling me?"

"What do you mean, princess?"

"You guys never send me on any missions at all."

"That's cuz you're weak. Ushishishi~"

"If I'm weak, how come I can do this?" I took my scythe and held it close to Bel's neck.

"Heh, shocked? I could kill you right now and be praised for murdering Prince Belphegor," I uttered madly.

"Get out of my head! AHHH!" I screamed.

"Princess?"

"VOI! What's going on in here?!"

"The princess is driving herself into insanity. Ushishishi~"

"Stop ushishishing and do something!"

"No way. You can't command me."

"Get out of my head, witch!"

"Aww~ But Heartbreaker-chan. Don't you wanna kill Belphegor?"

_It was like talking to myself. Stupid witch. Stupid self-proclaimed princess witch._

"Fine, Heart-su. I'll get out of your mind," Lily whined.

"Heart-su," Fran asked me out of nowhere... again.

"Yea my nickname."

"Why is it 'Heartbreaker' at all?"

"Cuz whenever I assassinated someone, I'd mainly aim for their heart instead of anywhere just to kill them."

"Ahh. Wait, you were an assassin?"

* * *

Finally, the long awaited unknowing-ness! To those who were confused, Lily, the self-proclaimed princess witch, controlled Sierra's mind...

Somehow...

And yes, World is Mine. And Cendrillon. = Vocaloid. *U*

If you want to know what song Bel was humming, its... Paparazzi by Lady Gaga! : Friend suggested it. =_=

So... please review and yea.

Btw: She's not really a witch. =o=


	11. Truth

Oh God. I'm so happy my massive headache is gone. Yes, I was sick. Sorry~

I dun own Reborn but I do own my OCs in here. D

Lollipops for everyone! Except you there at the corner! -pointstoLambo- xD

Enjoy!

* * *

"You guys must be stupid if you didn't know I was one."

"Yeah. Hehe."

"Shut up stupid Lily-pad!"

"Wow Heart-su, you are still mean as usual."

"Who said? You're the one who possesses me all the time."

"That's cuz you have a weak mind."

"Weak mind?"

"Yes, you're not very smart either. You failed eight classes in two days."

"That's cuz I was spacing out. I didn't know we had a test!"

"That's cuz you're stupid."

"No I am not!"

"Prove it then."

"Sempai, are they fighting over something so trivial?"

"Ushishishi~"

"Well, since you possessed me and tried to make me kill Bel, go die in a hole."

"You can't tell me how to die! I'll die by falling in love with the guy of my dre-"

"You know what? Shut up!!"

"Sierra-chan~ I bought pineapples!" Lussuria yelled out of nowhere.

**-Awkward Silence-**

"Wow, you can just feel the awkward," Lily said in a stupid tone.

"That's cuz you're nothing but a copycat. Get your own hairstyle."

_Yup, that's right. She has copied my hairstyle. But it was more of a light blonde color. It blinds me. Ugh, and where's Aido when I need a decoy?_

"Well, Belphegor-sama, I'm sorry for almost killing you. I have nothing against you really."

"Ushishishi~ Go die already."

"Bel-sempai, aren't you being a bit harsh?"

" I don't mind. I have to survive Heart-su's attempts of mu-"

"Shut up. You should really shut up before your idol gets arrested."

"Hn... ok."

"W-w-w-wa-wait? Your full name is Belphegor?"

"So? Ushishishi~"

"I thought it was short for... nevermind."

"What did you say, peasant?"

"Nothing you heard, really."

**-Silence-**

"Well I'm going to make pineapple smoothies now. Bye~"

"I'm coming too. That's not fair," Lily whined.

"Sierra-chan, you seem suspicious."

"Recap~"

"No recap, you stupid lilypad!"

"Sierra was an assassin when she turned 13 and her dad travels around the world cuz he's a spy. She murders people that seem to threaten her family. But I still don't see why she doesn't protect me."

"That's because you're not part of it!"

"Why not! Just cuz I ca-"

"It's cuz Ally asked me to!"

"Why would she do that?"

"She didn't want her little sis to die in battle. But since I am now in charge, you are part of it."

"Really?!"

"Yea, I think..."

_I feel all fuzzy inside. I'll get used to this. I think._

"Oh yea, I forgot. Aiden is our storm, Ally was our sky, Sam is sun, Alex is thunder or was it lightning?"

"It's lightning, you idiot."

"Ok then. Suki is our rain, I am now mist and Heart-su is the cloud of evilness and death."

I was twirling a necklace around. "Yea that's right. I'm our family's awesome cloud and for-now leader."

"So you guys are part of the mafia?" Fran asked out of curiosity and in a monotonous... tone.

"Um... well you have to ask my dad. He knows."

"McDonald's~ Bah-duh-bah-bah-buh~ I'm lovin' it~" Lily sang in a happy-go-lucky tone.

The necklace slipped and broke a vase. "Opo, sorry Bel."

"I'll turn you to a cactus, peasant."

"VOI! What's going on here!?!"

"Stupid sharkbait! You were here the whole time and you didn't listen?!"

"Long-haired commander must be stupid."

"Yes, yes he is stupid." I agreed with Fran.

"Heart-su, I wanted to tell you that Alex and Sam had gotten into trouble again."

"What did they do this time?"

_If anything happened to those twins, Jenny would kill me. Why do I have such weird relatives? But what if... no they're too smart for that to happen. But they're 8 years old. Dad, why make them fight? You know your sister is gonna kill you if anything happened to them._

"Well, their rings were stolen and the people who kidnapped them was Ga-"

"Do not mention the forbidden name."

"Forbidden name? Sierra-chan, what's that?"

"_Him._"

"I see."

"Oh, make a wish, Heart-su. It's 12:12 already."

"Ah... I wish I could go to Japan and see them again."

"Your family?"

"No."

"Then what Heart-su? Oh, where's Belphegor-sama?"

"Who gives a crap."

"Sempai, where are you?"

"Like I said, who gives a crap."

**-Days Later-**

_Things have been quiet. I've been hanging out with Lilypad and Aido, leaving Bel, Fran, and the rest of Varia alone. Besides they left on a mission anyways. They should be back by now. Why the hell am I worrying bout them! I should just care for myself and God._

"Sierra-sama, the other day, when you said you and Bel weren't friends. Did you really mean that?"

"It's not like they let me do anything, so why should he be my friend?"

"Cuz you love him, Heart-su."

"No I don't."

_Where did she get that idea?_

'_Obviously from your memories, you can't see past love. Cuz your eyes are full of hatred.'_

_Who are you?_

'_The person in your mind. The same person that keeps you from going insane.'_

_Stupid demon._

'_I'm not a demon, I'm your good side. Well, I'll be going now. Adios!'_

_Wait, _

"Memories hurt still don't they, Sierra-sama."

"No. I've forgotten about Kaito. I don't need love."

"The gir- princess who is loved, can't love. Right, Lily?" Aiden smiled with a sad look on his face.

"Yup. Heart-su, why don't you stop dying her hair? It looks so pretty when its in it's natural state."

"It's too bright. My eyes will die in that kind of light."

"Sierra-sama aren't you being alittle bit too pessimistic? It is a pretty color."

"Please Heart-su. Ally has never seen it before."

"So?"

"So? When I die, I'll tell her."

**-Silence-**

"How 'bout you die right now and tell her I never dyed my hair at all?"

"I was just kidding. No need to go 'assassin' on me."

"Haha, you guys are just hila-"

"Shut your piehole, Aido. You don't even act like our storm guardian."

"True, but I don't want to spend my free time alone, bored," he replied.

"Also Heart-su, I don't want to be alone and sad forever. You're like a big sis to me now."

"And I'm a little more than useless," I moped with them. "That's it guys, if we want to be strong we have to try. Cuz this is war!"

"Sierra-sama?"

"Heart-su just doesn't want to be useless at Varia. She has to be strong."

"And I'll do something right for once."

"Well, she does know everyone is cheering for her."

"By everyone, you mean us right?"

"Uh-huh, Lily-chan."

**-Varia HQ-**

"Sierra-chan~ Squalo brought fish for dinner!"

"Ushishishi~ The prince is bored."

"Stupid fake prince-sempai." Knife'd.

"Princess?"

"Where the hell could she be?"

"Levi-san, doesn't that sound a bit..."

"Shut up Fran!"

"And you have a boss complex too," I added.

"Sierra-chan~ Squ-"

"I heard you the first time. I was just training with my friends."

_I haven't talked to them in a while. Should I tell them? Ugh... telling people something that gets them all embarrassed might get you killed. Sometimes._

"Uh, Lussuria?"

"Yes Sierra-chan~"

"There's an octopus on the hood of your jacket. And crabs on both your ears."

"Oh, stop joking around Sierra-chan."

"VOI! She's right."

"You too Squ."

"Ugh, this guy is stupid," I mumbled.

"Aren't you happy to see the prince?"

"Hey, hey Levi, your 'stache isn't symmetrical."

"So?"

"Since you have destroyed the rule of symmetry, I'll eradicate you." Desi came out of its box.

"Now my pet, make the other half symmetrical!"

_As usual, its speed is still faster than usual. Good. I wish I could use my new flamethrower now. They'll be surprised._

"Speed: 60%. Synchro Rate: 35%. Desi is still weak." I wondered if Desi grew weak.

"Heart-su, maybe you should destroy it and its box," Lily uttered out of nowhere.

"Okakes, Lilypad," I replied gleefully. "Desi, evanesce and go to Dad. And give him this message."

"Sierra-sama wants it to disappear?"

"No Aido. I want it to go back to my dad. Synchro rate was pretty low."

"Yea. Are you planning to use Alize, Sierra-sama?"

"Maybe~"

"Alize?" They glanced at me.

_Those guys are idiots. I never use my real box weapon. I borrowed my dad's. Cuz he's so awesome like that._

"Yea, Alize is my real box weapon. Desi is one of my dad's."

**-Silence-**

"So you guys wanna see?"

"Heart-su, I haven't seen her in a while."

"Its been a while, Alize," I whispered emptily.

* * *

Lambo: Lolly! Lollipop!

Sierraz: Didn't I say 'Except you there at the corner!' and point at you?

Lambo: I dun know what you are talking about. Would you like to be Lambo-san's subordinate?

Sierraz: I invite you to be our celebrity guest and you want me to be that?! No way stupid cow! -punches-

Lambo: Gotta stay calm.

Sierraz: Can't. Thanks for reading please review!

* * *

What do you think Sierra's box weapon is?

A. Black Cat

B. Raven

C. Godzilla

D. Doesn't have one cuz she stole it


	12. Halloween: part one

I hope I didn't sign up for the wrong classes. Ugh.

Yea. I don't own Reborn! But I do own this pencil.

Evacuate the dancefloor!

* * *

A black cat came out. "Ah... Alize, you remind me of Blair from Soul Eater."

"Sierra-sama, why is there a lollipop in her mouth?"

"Cuz its hungry."

"How do you know?"

"Synchro: 101%"

"Ahh... Heart-su, it's adorable."

"Ushishishi~ it looks weak."

"Alize is not weak. She's just tired."

**-Silence-**

"Oh God, I'm tired."

"Sierra-chan~ then you should go to sleep. It'll keep your strength up!"

"Where's that boss-obsessed man at?"

"Levi-san went to sleep," Fran replied in a dull tone.

"Thanks Fran. I really wanted to put this tutu on him." I thought of something.

"Do any of you guys want ice cream? Aido would love to get it for you."

"SIERRA-SAMA!! You have no heart!"

"I'd like an choco mint chip, Ai- manservant."

"Since when did I become your manservant?!"

"Since forever. So get me and Fran our chocolate mint chip, Bel his vanilla and Lussuria his... random ice cream cone!"

"You and Fran are sharing?"

My face turned red. "Are you stupid?! Cuz I don't see how you even made it to college."

"Sierra-chan's face is all red."

"Ushishishi~ Is the princess mad?"

_I really don't know if my face turned red due to anger or something else. Aido is impossible._

"I'm going to my room. Just give my ice cream to Fran."

"Sierra-sama, you did know I was joking, right?"

"Well, who said you could joke around? No one."

"Heart-su, you didn't have to be a jerk," she sung.

"Well I don't care." I walked out of the room.

"Sierra-chan~ you forgot your box!"

"I'll get it for her. After all, I do need to calm her down," Lily said emotionlessly.

**-Silence-**

"Sierra-sama really can't take a joke."

"How come, Aiden-sempai?"

"Well it's really hard to explain but she had a sense of humor."

"Well she'd always laugh when boss throws wine glasses at long-haired commander."

**-Silence-**

"That sadistic brat," Aiden muttered. "Is she even human?"

**-Sierra's Room-**

"Heart-su? Here's your box."

"Put it on the table and leave."

"Why are you like this? You used to be fun and bipolar. But now you're depressed and isolated."  
"Lilypad, I'm not what you said, I'm just having some deep thoughts."

"Oh~ Tell me, tell me!"

"Fine, but you have to buy the costumes."

"Yes sir! I mean boss!"

"Good girl."

_I feel bad for taking advantage of Lily but at least I don't have to pay for the Halloween costumes. But I wonder, why do I feel all strange when I'm near Bel? Or Fran in some cases._

'_That's cuz you're beginning to open up to them.'_

_What does that mean?_

'_It means your eyes of hate are beginning to disappear, idiot.'_

_Shut up._

"Heart-su what do you want to be?"

"Ahh... something awesome."

"Ok, you'll be Cheshire Cat from Pand-"

"Why can't I be Break?!"

"Cuz you don't seem to be the Mad Hatter type."

"Ugh... again with 'You don't seem to be the ... type.' This drives me crazy sometimes."

**-Days Later: Halloween-**

"Sierra-chan. Squalo needs you for something."

"Oi princess! Get out here before I turn you to a cactus."

My head stuck out the door. "Eh? Squalo needs me for something?"

"Why is your hair like that?"

"What?! You guys don't know what day it is?"

"It's October 31st right?"

"Yes and what holiday is on this day?"

"Hmm... Halloween."

"Yes, that's why I look like this."

**-Silence-**

"Lily! Why do you get to be your favorite character?"

"Cuz I fit his personality."

"But do I really have to wear these huge paw things?"

"You can change."

"Sierra-chan, Squalo needs you now."

"Okay. Lily, who said you could be in charge of the costumes?"

"You did."

"Really? Well I have to leave now. Kind of."

**-Somewhere Squalo's at-**

"VOI!!! What took you so long?!"

"Costume problems. Also I was hungry along the way," I snickered.

"Stop joking around!"

"Sorry. So why did you need me?"

"You have a mission. And you'll need to kill this man." He gave me a picture.

"This man looks like you and a smiley guy with a baseball bat."

"VOI! I gave you the wrong picture!" He handed me the right picture.

"Okay. I need to go now. So this place is in Japan?" He nodded.

_A silent Squalo. The apocalypse must be near._

**-Sierra's Room-**

"You guys are like pigs."

"The prince is not a pig."

"Yes you are."

"I'll turn you to a cactus. Ushishishi~"

"I'll lacerate you."

"Lacerate means to tear roughly," Fran read out of a book.

"Could you guys leave? I need to do something important."

"What did Squalo tell you?"

"N-nothing you need to know. You guys wou-"

"Bel-sempai, maybe Squalo wants to rape her."

"What are you guys saying?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. I need to change. This costume sucks."

"Sierra-chan, I never knew you were so..."

"I don't mean it in that kind of way. I'm going to the bathroom. Shower, idiot."

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"I should start a pineapple club. Hehe."

"Your hair looks different, princess."

"Yea, that's because it's wet," I answered sarcastically.

"No Sierra-chan. Your hair color is different."

"What?! I gotta re-dye it again."

"Why? I think it looks nice. Better than Bel-sempai's hair at least." Knife'd.

_This golden orange-y hair? Better? Yes, but I think black is better than a bright and blinding color. And besides, gray eyes don't match with bright orange._

"Well at least my hair matches my clothes. Unlike some certain people." I glared at Bel and Fran.

**-Silence-**

"Pineapple jacket, check. Boots, check. White skinny jeans, check. Random pineapple accessories, check. I'm finally done." I sighed in relief. Then Lily and Aiden came bursting through the door.

"Sierra-sama, we heard you were assigned on a mission."

"Yea, I did." I glanced at Lily but she was staring at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Heart-su, you're a pineapple for Halloween."

**-Awkward Silence-**

"You must be dumb."

"Hey why don't we drag Belphegor-sama and Fran along. More candy, you know."

_She called Bel by his full name? I seriously thought it was short for... Bell. But why do I have a feeling we're not going trick-or-treating. Well, one: I'm eighteen and Aiden is twenty-three. Two: I think we might be going to Japan. And three: do Italians go trick-or-treating? Don't answer that, brain._

"Bel, if you're going trick-or-treating with us, wear something comme il faut." I hissed.

"What? The princess should stop speaking foreign languages."

"Comme il faut means decent, idiot prince. It's French." I argued.

"The prince is not an idiot."

"Guys, just stop fighting. We need to catch our flight. And it's like in two hours."

"Shut up Aido. I'm busy fighting with a certain, un-princely like prince."

"I'm not un-princely." I felt a knife on my arm.

"If I die of blood loss, I'm gonna sue you."

"Sierra-sama, how can you sue him if you're dead?"

"That was a rhetorical statement. I can't die. Unless..." They stared at me. "Nevermind. Let's go!"

**-Airport-**

_We waited for two hours but it felt like a million. This sucked. I was practically forced to sit next to Bel. Either that or I sit next to an annoying family of kids. Rewind to the first time, life's a tragedy._

"Bel, I want the window seat!"

"No way, peasant. Ushishishi~"

"You just love annoying me don't you?"

"That's cuz the prince is bored." People started to stare at us, all freaked out.

_We would have been here earlier if Bel didn't bring his stupid knives. But I made an excuse that they were used for food and not murder. Stupid prince. At least he can't read my mind. I hope._

"Bel, do you want something to drink?"

"So the princess wants to serve the prince?"

"N-n-no! I was gonna ask those attendants for some Coke and I wondered if you wanted anything. But it seems like you can't accept someone's kindness."

"Why would I accept a peasant's kindness?"

I couldn't think of a comeback. "Whatever."

**-Awkward Silence-**

I was sipping my Coke. "Why are we all the way up here, while the others are in the back?" I whined.

_Apparently Bel didn't want to talk. Looks like I'm alone. And don't forget bored.

* * *

_

Yea. Thanks for reading, blah blah blah. Please review, blah blah blah.

Sorry I've been cranky cuz of my grades. I have a fricken D in one of my classes and the semester's almost over.

But you will never know~

I'm gonna get some sleep before I die of... no sleep and hunger. So bye.


	13. Halloween: part two

Ah-ha! I finally updated. Man, I just hate mid-terms and the flu.

So the usual, I dun KHR.

o

D

o

**

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-**

"Huh?"

"Heart-su! We're in Tokyo!"

"Candy~"

"Hold on, I gotta take a picture."

"Oh~ That's cute. I never knew you had an interest in Bel."

"I don't. It's actually for something else."

"Like what?"

"That is personal information."

"Jerk," she grumbled.

**-Later-**

"Ahh... Tokyo. This place changed so much."

"Sierra-chan. Why are we in Tokyo?"

"We always hang out here on Halloween."

"Uh-huh! Her mom owns this huge building. And she always buys the best candy in the world and she owns a-"

"Aido? You've been awfully quiet."

"I have to leave. Like now. Or else..."

"Or else what, minion?"

"Your mom oh and I also have to get back to college."

**-Silence-**

"Oh that incident." I remembered that day. "You're in college?"

"Heart-su! Just let him leave. He's about to enter Hell once he steps into your mom's place. She'll kill him for things."

"Yea... you could-" He left before I could finish. "And he told me he couldn't run that fast."

**-Mrs. Yuki's 'House'-**

"It's so huge~"

"You've been here before!"

"I never knew Sierra-chan lived in this big of a home."

"Well I did. Cuz my parents earn alot at their job. Whatever it is."

"Fran~ I'll show you an awesome part of the house!" Lily pulled Fran and ran off somewhere.

"That figures. Did she do this on purpose?"

_I know she's planning something. But what? Letting Bel kill me? Maybe something more optimistic. No! What if they're planning to torture me? Like making Bel be all princely and awesome, it'll make my brain explode. That's impossible. I remember that Fran mentioned Bel had a twin brother. Two psychotic, un-princely people that murders people with knives, going 'Ushishishi'. But then Fran mentioned he was hairier than Bel so I'm guessing it was a gorilla. A blond gorilla. Oh my chicken nuggets. That would be awesome._

"Hey Bel?"

"What peasant?"

"Have you ever thought about pineapples at a random point of the day?"

"Sierra-chan~ Who's this guy?"

"Hey mum. This is Bel. Do you know where Lily is?"

"She was running to the room with sweets and a spa with a kid with teal hair."

"Obviously."

* * *

"Hey Fran. While you're stealing candy from this room, could I ask you some questions?"

"You already did."

"I'm serious!" Lily screeched. "Why is your name Fran?"

"My parents named me that, you idiot."

"And, how do you think of Sierra as a person?"

"I think of her more as a demon than a person."

"I totally agree. She would murder you if she heard that."

"I took some pocky. Can we leave yet?"

"Yes we can Frederico!"

"My name is Fran." he corrected.

"Ok then Fred."

"You're stupider than fake prince-sempai."

"Jerk~" Lily mumbled.

* * *

"So Sierra where's that friend of yours? What was his name again? Eden Nontropical?"

"No Mom. Aiden Montague."

"So where is he?"

"He left. Had to go back to Washington. For college."

"And why are you flirting with Bel?"

"Flirting? I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you get anything new this year?"

"Yes. I bought wine from England. The Queen drinks this wine too."

"You're a liar."

"My my Sierra. Respect your elders."

"No Bel is an elder, you are an older. Remember that now mum."

"What did you say peasant?" He grabbed his knives out.

"Hey Bel."

"What, peasant?"

"That was a compliment."My mom got shot with a_ 'I'm old'_ bullet.

_My mom doesn't like it when she is called old. She's 40. She had me when she was twenty-two. Just like Dad, she hides secrets, and is overprotective. That's why Aiden is absolutely terrified of her.  
_

"Sierra, why exactly did you join Varia?"

"Cuz I was bored of the same Seattle sky."

"But you were already in the mafia."

"EH?!"

"Didn't Gare-Bear-kun tell you?"

"You mean that bastard?! I thought he was a..."

"Oh. I see. Your father's apprentice should really stop being a wimp."

"What?!"

"Sierra-cha~ I brought snacks!"

"Dad?! Aren't you traveling?"

"Oh so I can't even see my own daughter? I see how that is." He glared at Bel.

"Bel, run. Like now." I whispered into his ear.

"Why, princess?"

"Oh no."

"Princess? Stop flirting with my daughter!" He was chasing Bel.

_Dad is always like this. Have they forgotten I'm 18? Yes, yes they have.  
_

"Stop!" I heard my mom yell. "Let's find our wandering guests, shall we?"

"Yea." I sighed.

"Ok then. Since Sierra agrees with me, you _guys_ will have to search for them."

"Peasants don't order princes around."

"Well, princes do kind things to their princess, don't they? Or do I have to call your boss?"

_How does she know Xan-su? I'm guessing she was a double agent for Vongola and some other family.  
_

"Eh... Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How 'bout we play a game? Who ever finds Lilypad and-" the door opened.

"Lily. Where the hell were you?!"

"My my Heart-su. Respect your young sibling."

"We're not related."

"But in this mafia family, we are."

"You knew?" I glared at my parents. "You guys told them and not me?"

"Well you did avoid Gare-Bear when he tried to tell you." my dad responded.

"And we also need to find a replacement for Allison Montessori."

"I know the perfect person, Mom."

"Erm who?"

"Amatsu."I turned to look at Bel.

**-Later-**

"Hey Heart-su. Where's your dad?"

"He disappeared after he drank some wine."

"Sierra-chan, you have a sad excuse of a family."

"Was that an insult?"

"Yea Fred-"

"Fran," he corrected.

"Lily do you like have short-term memory loss?"

"Shit-tummy mommy locks? What's that?"

"What happened to her?" I asked Fran.

"Well I think she got hit in the head when we got back here."

"I see. I guess I-"

"Sierra-chan~ We have tiramisu."

"Oi! Don't try to bribe me. Where's my birthday present?"

_I remembered that Fran gave me an idiot's guide to creating illusions. I felt ticked off but then I gave it to Lilypad. Xan-su tried to throw a glass of wine at Squalo but it hit me instead. I'll take broken glass as my favorite present in the world._

"My my Sierra-chan, what the giraffes are you talking about?"

"Mom, you didn't give me a b-day present."

"Well did anyone else forget?"

"Hn, no. They all gave me presents, I think."

"Lemme guess, Bel didn't."

"You guessed correctly."

_Can there be a conversation that didn't involve Bel? Yes. But strangely, I keep thinking about him. This feeling is peculiar._

"Well me and Bel need to get some candy. Bye~" I grabbed Bel's hand and dragged him away.

"Hey princess, where are we going?"

"To the best and most symmetrical room in this apartment. Includes candy, snacks and a spa."

"You must really be spoiled."

"And you just realized that. Everyone at Varia already did. And you didn't give me a present."

"Princes don't give presents to peasants. Ushishishi."

"Well I

"Are you trying to say that I'm weak?" He grabbed his knives out.

"Nope. Just bragging." I laughed.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

_Great. I'm lost. Why couldn't Mom just buy a smaller home? But no~ she now owns the best wine company in many countries._

"Candy Mountain is on the other side of this door. I'm gonna die."

"By my hand? Ushishishi~"

"No. Of diabetes. Which I strangely do not have, yet." I opened the door slowly until Bel pushed me."Do you want anything? Like Skittles or lollipops or..."

_I don't want anybody to take my precious cakes. I have a secret stash. Of cakes, cookies, pies, anything I want really. Man, I'm fricken spoiled.  
_

"Nevermind. Let's just leave."

"I don't wanna."

"Go. This is my house." I snarled. I tried to push him out. "Get out."

"Peasants don't order princes."

"But I'm one hell of a peasant, aren't I?" That's when we started to fight.

"You're a very un-cute peasant."

"Well you're a very idiotic prince." He pinned me down, in a very awkward position.

"Ushishishi~ I win."

"B-Bel." My face turned red and Lily walked in. She just stared.

"I'll just leave you two alone doing your thing." It was dead silence.**  
**

"What?"

"Heart-su, you and Bel are obviously in love with each other."

"Me love him? Not until I get my driver's license. And that will never happen." She ignored my statement.

"Aw~ But your parents won't let you see him, so you had to sneak out to just meet him."

"This is not Romeo and Juliet." I hissed.

"That's because it's Romeo and Demon-Juliet." I twitched.

"I shall leave you two alone, Romeo-sama and Demon-su."

"WHAT?! I'm the demon? Once I get out of here, I'll murder you witch!"

"But you won't find me. I have to go back to Seattle and find a college. I'm almost graduating. Unlike a very un-smart Sierra."

"You just told me where you're- nevermind." She left and I looked at Bel.

_This won't be the last time I see her. And when I find her I'll kill her. College? Well it will be graduation later.  
_

**-Months Later-**

"This place is a mess."

"And you have to clean it all up, peasant. Ushishishi~"

"No way."

"I'll turn you to a cactus."

"You'll be dead by then."

"They're fighting over something trivial... again." Fran sighed.

_

* * *

_

And our next chapter will have a complete and total surprise. Pedo-pervert is Gare-bear?! Yes, he is.

o

D

o

So thanks for reading and please review! :D


	14. That Maid is Just

I do not own Reborn, Vocaloid or Kuroshitsuji and I have one thing to say...

2700 is love. I love you Enma. :D

_

* * *

Me and Fran are stuck alone back at Headquarters because we were useless on our last mission. Tch, if I had a dollar for every time I didn't go on a mission I'd be richer than Bill Gates. Well not literally._

"Sierra-chan, can you help me take my hat off?"

"Why? Didn't Bel specifically tell me to never let you convince me to help get your stupid hat off?"

"But the fake-prince isn't here. Please?" It almost sounded like he was pleading."

"If I do, you owe me one." I snickered. "I'll smack you if Bel hurts me and I have to get _another_ blood transfusion." I tried to take it off but it didn't even move and inch. "Stupid hat, maybe I'll cut it off." I put my ear buds on and turned my iPod on.

"Sierra-chan, if cutting my head in half means getting my hat out, then you're crazy."

"It's a very true statement, so do you still want it off or what?"

"Or what."

"I was being sarcastic." I stared out of the window. "Spring, one of the most beautiful seasons of the year next to autumn."

"I personally don't care about the seasons unlike the shortest person in Varia."

"I'm not that short! I'm 165 centimeters, thank you very much."

"That's kinda short for someone as old as you." I stared at him. "I'm not old, I will be young forever."

"That seems impossible. Crazed maid." I kicked the back of Fran's head. "I'm _perfectly_ sane."

"I never seen a maid not wear a maid's uniform." He replied in a very monotonous tone.

"Only a hell of a maid wears a uniform that consists of a t-shirt, jeans and Converse."

"More like a rebellious maid." I twitched at his comment.

"At least I'm not a stupid frog."

"I'll tell Boss that you tried to slice my head off."

"Do you think I care?" My smirk disappeared.

"He'll let me kill you."

"Then why don't you already? I already killed myself 21 times." He gave me a blank stare. "Okay Fran, my mom emailed me some things I should know and she told me I was part of the mafia when I was 13 but I quit because I didn't want to kill anyone I had to protect. So she asked a doctor named- uh... Doctor Shamal, Camel, or Anal, to wipe my memories away." I laughed when I said 'Anal'. "Also I was a spy and I had many fake identities, that are now all dead, thanks to those wonderful things we call illusions." I looked at Fran, who was asleep. Watching him sleep made me sleepy.

_-_

Days passed and Varia came back from their mission. I'm actually glad.

"Ushishishi~ Did the peasant miss the prince?"

"No. I actually missed Squalo cuz it was really quiet around here."

"Fake-prince-sempai, can I take this hat off? I can't sleep with it on."

"Too bad."

"Sierra-chan, can you help me take it off?"

"Sure..." I stopped.

"Sierra-chan?"

"If I take that off you will bear a resemblance to Mikuo, who I adore greatly because he is hot. So sorry Fran. I'm siding with Bel in this one."

"Mikuo?"

"He's a gender bent version of Hatsune Miku." I said. "But you guys wouldn't know that." I added.

"Maybe I should kill her Ushishishi."

_Kill me? _I looked at Fran. _Is he like, getting cuter by the second or what? No! No! No! It's just my imagination. Maybe I'll read Kuroshitsuji to get him off my mind._

**-Minutes Later-**

"Yes Sebastian, you are one hell of a butler. Hehehe."

"Is she talking to a book, fake prince?"

"I'm not fake!"

"Would you guys shut up! I'm reading."

"You can't order a prince around."

I put my book down. "You're right." I said sarcastically. "I'm heading downstairs. I'm starving~"

**-**

I tripped. "Ow... I think I tripped over someone."

"Ah! Sierra-sama, we're sorry."

"It's ok you weaklings, but if that happens again I'll kill you."

The grunts left. "Why were they on the floor anyway?" I saw meat on the floor. "Xanxus..."

_Why would Xan-su waste perfectly good meat?! One day I'll kill him for that. But he's more powerful than I will ever be. _I skipped to the dining room, without touching the ground.

-

"So I don't have to do my maid work today?"

"Sierra-chan~ You really need to relax."

"Okay?" I sweat dropped.

I sat down next to Levi. Because Lussuria sat next to Xanxus. "Great."

"Sierra-sama, how would you like your steak?"

"Rare, really really rare. So rare it's almost raw." I grinned.

"Sierra-chan, I never knew that you ate raw meat like an animal."

"Shut it Fran. I just hate well done steak. It tastes like burnt cookies, to me at least."

"Sierra-sama, what would you like to drink?"

"Coke." Was my simple reply.

"Sierra-chan~ Why don't you drink some wine?"

"Wine? I'm underage. And I'm not very alcohol-tolerant."

_Do they know how old I am? I am friggin eighteen! I hate wine or any other alcoholic drink. What makes it even worse is how my mom owns a wine company. So I've seen a lot of drunk people in my life, so every time they tried to like screw me, I'd beat them up and toss them out the window._

"Your dinner, Sierra-sama."

"Thanks." I took a sip of my Coke.

"Sierra-chan, you don't look very well."

I took another sip of the Coke, turn to Levi and spat it out. "This is diet Coke!"

"We're very sorry Sierra-sama."

"Sierra!" Levi screamed with rage.

"Hey it's not my fault, Levi A Baka, the devil tempted me."

"Sierra!"

"Shut it trash."

"Yes Xanxus-sama." Levi bowed down to him like fifty times.

"Fine, Xan-su." I sighed. "The steak isn't even done yet, my Coke is diet and now I want gateau chocolat."

"Ushishishi~ I want cake too."

"Can I take my hat off?"

"Die Froggy."

"You guys are really gonna do this?"

"Here's your cake, Sierra-sama."

"Finally." I took a bite of it. "Ew... This is not gateau chocolat! Are you trying to kill me? Get me some castella or Tarta de Santiago."

"We're sorry Sierra-sama. We don't have any of those."

"This is just not your day Sierra-chan."

"You're right Fran. And I expect you guys to get me Tarta de Santiago tomorrow from Spain."

"Sierra-chan~ Can you cook us something too?" Lussuria asked.

"No." I replied straightforwardly.

"Then the peasant will have to wash the dishes."

"Uh, sorry Bel but I have a mission to do later." My phone rang.

"What's that noise?" Levi was startled.

"It's just my phone Baka-Levi." I picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Ah~ Sierra. I'm going to Varia Headquarters right now._"

"Ok Mom. But why?"

"_I have to see if I'm better than Squalo at the sword._"

"Man, you're so competitive."

"_So are you and- God! Watch where you're driving!!_"

"M-Mom?" She hung up on me.

-

"I'm starving. I'm gonna bake some cake." I put on an apron.

"Aw~ Sierra-chan you look so cute."

"I am not cute you ugly mohawk man!" I sighed. "And how is an apron that says 'Touch Me & I'll Kill You.' cute?"

"You're so mean Sierra-chan~"

"They make those kind of aprons?" Fran curiously asked.

"I actually asked someone to make it for me. A bunch of creepers in high school keep going in my personal space in home economics, I forced a victim of mine to make this for me."

"You're twisted Sierra-chan."

"Shut it Fran. You haven't seen the real me yet." I frowned. "I even scare myself sometimes." I went into my emo corner, growing mushrooms. Lussuria was trying to comfort me while Bel was 'Ushishishing'.

-

"Done!" The cake set on fire. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I was never good at baking."

"Should have told us that first, peasant."

"Sierra-chan, we wanted to enjoy some of your cake. It's really nice if women cook guys food."

"Who said I was making it for you guys? Well, bye~"

"Gotcha peasant." Bel grabbed my arms while I was trying to kick his face and Fran mysteriously disappeared.

"Bel, let go of me. I have to leave before-"

"VOI!" I had a terrified look on my face. "Gasp."

"Ushishishi."

"Squalo, Mr. Sexual Harassment here," I pointed to Bel. "forced me to make him a cake." I lied.

"Why you..."

"Baby officers have to look after the rookies."

"I'm no baby."

"And I'm not a rookie."

"Voi! Enough, before I slice you into pieces."

"I guess I have to wash the dishes again?" Squalo stomped off somewhere.

"Ushishi."

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Mr. Sexual Harassment?" Bel threw a knife at my cheek. "That kinda hurt, Bel."

"Ushishishi. Aren't you supposed to fall over?" I splashed water at his face and then Bel threw a knife at me. "I guess things will never change."

* * *

About Sierra skipping without touching the ground, that shall be explained in another chapter possibly Ch. 16. So thank you to all who read my no-so-finished-story. I actually have time to write this since I am fricken done with all my projects in school. (But we have a bunch of exams) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
